The invention is directed to a conveying and/or storage container for radioactive materials which produce .gamma. and neutron-radiation emissions and noteworthy residual heat, essentially consisting of a container body having shielding function for .gamma.-radiation, a neutron shielding and cooling fins whereby the neutron shielding is arranged between the bar shaped fins.
Containers which are employed for conveying and/or storing spent fuel elements must safely confine the radioactivity of the inserted material and demonstrate in strength tests that this is also guaranteed in extreme accident situations. However, simultaneously they must also shield off the gamma and neutron rays which are set free in the radioactive decay reaction and carry off the heat of decay to the outside.
Known shielding containers generally consist of a metallic base container with the required mechanical strength and the required wall thickness for shielding the gamma rays, and are customarily made of steel or a combination of lead and steel and an outer shell of neutron shielding material, generally small polyethylene spheres cast in synthetic resin. Normally there are welded or soldered heat conducting bars or fins penetrating the resin layer to the metallic base body.
It is disadvantageous in these constructions that even slight collisions of the containers, which can occur even in routine operation, can lead to damage of the heat conducting fins and the resin layer and accordingly require an expensive repair of the entire container.
A further disadvantage of this known shielding container is that the thickness of the neutron shielding must be designed for the maximum planned conveyance.
In German OS 2065863 it is proposed to clamp on neutron absorbing molded bodies, which are located between the ribs, by mutually pressing against the base body. This mere force fit and the numerous necessary bolts, however, represents a significantly weak point in the operational safety of the container.
Therefore it was the problem of the present invention to produce a conveying and/or storage container for radioactive materials which emit .gamma. and neutron-radiation and mentionable heat of decay consisting essentially of a container body having shielding function for .gamma.-radiation, a neutron shielding and cooling fins, whereby the neutron shielding is arranged between the bar shaped cooling fins, in which there are made possible a quickly variable fitting of the neutron shielding and guaranteed substantial safety of operation.